Worth it in the End
by freeflyingspirt
Summary: Spain starts to keep a journal after learning about Romano's pregnancy. Spain writes everything from the morning sickness to the first time he hold his bebe'. *Mpregs, yoai, fluff, curing, and random stuff little kids should not read.*
1. Chapter 1

Spain could not stop moving for two seconds. Ever since Romano blacked out this morning, Spain never stopped walking outside his room. His little Lovi was in bed sick and it was his entire fault. "I should have known that something was wrong. He wasn't acting like himself for the past couple of weeks. I'm a bad husband."

"No you're not. You know fratello better than any of us." Italy tried his best to stop crying. It didn't help that Germany and Italy came over at the wrong time today. They too saw Romano blackout this morning. To make today worse Romano's body refused to wake to their pleas. Italy started to freak out that his brother wouldn't wake up to any of their voices. "He'll get better in no time."

Spain kept walking back and forth. He was starting to make the other nerviest. He kept repeating, "I'm a bad husband," in many types of languages. (AN: hey they have to speak other's tongues at world meeting not just their own.)

"Will you stop that! You're making me sick!" China yelled as he made some more herbal medicine.

The three countries thought it would be a great idea if they called China over to help out. Japan came over to assist his brother and his friends.

"Sorry, mi amigo. I can't help but worry over him. He never got this sick before. Even when he was little with chorea he was never this bad." Spain kept walking around the room.

"Ludwig, do you think he'll get better?" Italy asked while he sat on Germany's lap.

"We can only hope for the best Feli," Germany replied.

Italy looked a bit saddened at his comment. "…but I know he will." Germany finished and gave him a hug to comfort Italy, his bride to be.

Spain began to walk faster. The country looked ready to chop someone's head off with his old battle ax. "Why don't you have some tea? It will calm you down a bit. Kiku, go make some tea for us!" China asked at his brother as he went back into Romano's room.

Japan started to mumble that he doesn't live here or why should he make the tea until Spain asked him to help Romano. Spain never asks for anything unless it is at the most important.

"Please let Roma be ok," muttered to himself.

"Here, this should calm you down." Japan passed him some green tea and a small note book.

"Gracias, but what's the book for?"

"Maybe writing what happens can ease your mind." Japan quickly sat down before Spain could ask any more stupid questions.

_Today was so scary._ _Maybe I should write when this all started._

Spain smiled as he fed his pet bull, Toro. "We have a big day today. You get to help carry the tomatoes to the market." The little bull mooed happily. "Finish up, I'll be back after breakfast." Today has just been one of the greatest of his life. The sun was just rising, the birds were singing, it was the first day of harvesting the tomatoes, and he could still make a big breakfast for Romano.

"I did promise three meals a day and naps for Lovi." He smiled as he made a big breakfast, but something was off. "I forgot to ask what Romano wanted to eat! Silly me."

He stopped by the bedroom, but something awful caught his attention. His little Romano was throwing up in the bathroom. As quickly as possible, Spain was by Romano's side, rubbing his back to soothe the pain.

"Lovi, it's going go to be all right! Just let it all out."

Romano kept throwing up last night's dinner. "What did I do to deserve this?" He asked before he gave up the rest of what was left in his stomach. His body started to shake soon after he was done. "Make it stop, 'Toni. Make it stop…." Romano cried in pain.

Spain sat there petting his hair, "It's going to be ok. Everything is going to be ok." Spain picked up his little tomate and brought him back to the bedroom. "Just get some more rest we can pick the tomatoes when you feel better." He kissed Romano on the forehead. For the rest of that day Romano slept his fever off.

_Everything went back to normal the next day, or at least what I could see. It was not until a week later he fainted. I was so dumb. I should have known Romano would hide it like he did when we were younger. It happened while we were harvesting the tomatoes. Not only that, Ludwig and Feliciano came over too._

"Stupid, I told you I'm fine!" Romano huffed as he picked some tomatoes off the vines.

"I just worry over my little Lovi. You were just sick last week," Spain picked up the basket to bring inside the house. "Oh, this will make nice pasta sauce for tonight's dinner."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not your 'little Lovi'." Romano used air quotes on his nickname. "I'm not fucking five anymore. Treat me like a grown man!"

"Can I call you Lovi?" Spain gave Romano the puppy dog eyes.

"Do whatever you want. I don't give a rat's ass what you do or call me…." Romano suddenly fell to the ground.

"LOVI," Spain freaked out by seeing his love pass out right before his eyes. He was by his side in no time. "Lovi, wake up, please." None of Spain's pleas were working.

"Antonio, what happened?" Germany asked as he helped bring Romano in the house. He and Italy saw what happened to Romano not too long ago.

"I don't know. We were just talking and he fainted. I should have let him stay inside today. He was just sick last week." Spain started to panic.

Taking hold of the situation, Germany started to bark orders to Italy. "Call China. We need him to check out Romano. Spain, you get him to bed while I look for something to bring down his fever!"

_I'm a bad husband. I didn't even know what to. At least Ludwig and Feliciano helped me out. An hour passed before China and Japan could come to help. I guess that's better than nothing._

"So you're telling me he just fainted out of the blue?" China was making some kind of notes on his notepad.

"He threw up last week, but now that I think about it was more than once last week. He said it was nothing at the time. I should have taken better care of him."

_This is all my fault….. _

"Antonio, can I ask something of you?" China snapped him out of his thoughts. "In private," the others in the room walked into another room in Spain's big house.

"What do you need?"

"I don't know how I'm going to ask this, did you… er... have you and Lovino slept together?"

"Oh of course! Every night we sleep in each other's arms." Spain smiled, "What does that have to do with anything?"

China looked frustrated. "That's not what I mean, aru! Have you and Lovino have sex?"

Spain turned a deep shade of red, "Why do you need to know that?"

"I take that as a yes then. That does explain a lot then."

"I didn't give him a STD did I?"

"No stupid! You two made a life."

"What do you mean by that?" Spain sounded confused.

"Lovino is pregnant." China explained to Spain that male nations can indeed get pregnant when it was time for a new country/ territory was to be found. In a flash Spain passed out.

* * *

AN: So I'm writing another Spain and Romano. It's just going to a short story, but it's still going to be cute nonetheless. I want to get out of my writer's block, maybe this will help. Oh forgive for the grammar it's not beta yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **So this is a new chapter I hope you all like it. Sorry for it not being beta yet. I'll have the beta one out by the weekend.

* * *

"Hey jackass wake up!" Romano jumped on Spain's vital regions waking him up in no time.

"Lovi get off you're killing me," Spain choked out in pain.

"How else am I going to wake a lazy ass like you? You have some kind of nerve blacking out like that with guest in the house." Romano started to complain as soon as he was off the other, "I woke up with pervert Yao in our room. What kind of husband are you anyways, letting me get molested by some crazed Chinese man while you were knocked out? Sure he was just making sure I was 'ok' with my clothes off, jerk. Who the hell does he think he is?"

"Lovi what did Yao tell you?"

"Don't know threw his ass out the door before he could finish. No one can look at me undress while I can still breathe." Romano gave a smirk, "I showed him whose boss. I'm glad Feli picked up the hint that I didn't want him around either. That went for the Mucho Potato and Kiku too."

"Roma that wasn't very nice, I asked Yao to help me. You blacked out and I started to get worried. He was over to make sure you where ok. Ludwig was the one who told Yao to come over to help you. Kiku did because he wanted to."

"You're telling me that I blacked out?" The Italian's eyebrows frowned. "When was this?"

"Earlier today right when Feliciano and Ludwig came over." Spain sat his husband down on the couch. He started to sway back and forth. "You don't remember?" Romano didn't answer. "Let me call Yao again and we can get this all figured out." _I hope he has a better answer._

"Ok…." Roman's eyes grew in fear. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Yao will tell us soon," The other line started to ring, but no one answered. Spain kept at it until China picked up.

"Damn Antonio what do you want now! I told you what it was stop bugging me aru."

"Sorry, but there is no way the answer you gave me before is true."

"Believe it or not, it's true."

"I need proof."

"I left some tests in your bathroom. Have Lovino take some test then call me after. I know I'm right on this Antonio. He's not the first this happen to. Just have him take the test."

"I'll do it to humor you."

"You're not going to find it funny when it's true, but then again you were always fawn of Children. I thought you would be happy to finally have a child of your own."

"Yes I am, but it still doesn't seem right that males can bear kids."

"You are forgetting that we are nations, all nations can have children. How else can new countries be created?"

"We find them don't we?" Spain hoped half-heartily.

"You western nations are stupid sometimes. Other Nations can have children either male or Female. It doesn't matter. Forget it; call me after you get the news." China quickly hung up the phone.

Spain looked at the dead phone, "Antonio what did the jerk say?" Romano asked as he chopped on a tomato.

"He said that there are test in the bathroom to take."

"Good the sooner I'm not sick the better. Those tomatoes are not going to harvest themselves." Romano walked into the master bathroom, "You got to be fucking joking! NO way in hell I'm going to be taking a pregnancy test." He ran out of the bathroom with a pink box in hand.

"I know Lovi, but he said to do so." Spain sighed.

"You better hope this is some kind of sick joke, or I'm chopping you and Yao's balls off."

"Si…" Spain shuttered at the thought. A good five minutes passed and Romano was still in the bathroom. "Lovi are you ok in there? Do you need any help?"

"You pervert you would like me to say yes wouldn't you?" A few more seconds went by, "I think something is wrong with them."

"What do they say?"

"There a little pink plus sign on all five of them." Spain opened the bathroom door seeing Romano shaking on the toilet. The Italian looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Lovi…"

In a flash Romano smacked Spain across the face, "I hate you so much!"

Spain rubbed the redden cheek' "I'm sorry."

"This is your entire fault! If it wasn't for all your damn hugging and sweet taking this would have never had happen! I knew I should have never slept with you." Romano pointed a hateful finger at Spain. "I knew you wanted to get something out of this. You're sick asshole son of a bitch. You only wanted me for a kid! You never really loved me," Romano started to break down crying. Going on instinct Spain hugged Romano as he broke down crying. "Now you're going to leave me because I'm going to get fat and ugly. Then take the bambino away from me."

Spain quickly kissed Romano on the forehead, "Don't think that way mi Romaito. I'll never leave my tomate. You mean the world to me Lovi." He started to make his way down Romano's face. "If I knew you would've gotten pregnant I would have worn a condom." Spain started to kiss the tears away, "I know this is my fault, but I'll make it up to you somehow. Please Lovi no more tears, it breaks my heart seeing you cry."

"You're damn right that this is your fault!" Romano started to cheer up in Spain tight embrace. For him that's the closest he'll get. "What are we going to do? We are counties not parents."

"Yes we are, but I took care of didn't I?" Spain rubbed soothing circles on Romano's back.

"Oh yeah you did a wonder job, you turn the boy you cared for gay, married him, and now knocked him up."

"I think I did a wonderful job." Spain pulled Romano's face into his own.

"You did a hell of a job," Romano pushed his face closer. "You did give me a pretty good life."

"And I can't wait to see you with a big round belly for me to hug and…" Spain quickly earned a punch to the face.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight!"

"But Lovi…"

"You should have kept you stupid mouth close. Goodnight!"

"Can you bring me some pillows and a Blanket?" Spain wined.

"Get them yourself jackass." Romano slammed the door shut.

"See you in the morning Lovi," Spain smiled, "Ti amor."

Romano threw out some pillows and a blanket, "Ti amo."

Spain knew that was one way Romano showed his love. Making his way to the couch, Spain began to think on how his and his tomate life was going to change. Antonio started to write in his new journal.

_Today was rather weird. Just found out that male nations could have kids. I guess I'm lucky to be the one who gets one. I can't wait till Roma starts to show. He's going to get a belly that I get to hug, kiss, and baby. I forgot to call Yao. Oh I wonder if Feliciano knows. I can't wait to tell the world that Lovi is going to have mi bebé._

Spain turned out the light and went to bed.

* * *

**AN: **So this was a crappy chapter but it had to be done. Now the real real fun start Romano's mood swings and random cravings. Give me a shout out on what stuff you want him to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks after China gave both counties the wonderful news of the new bundle of joy, Romano stared to get bad morning sickness every day now. This morning was the worst day so far. If the morning sickness wasn't enough, there was a world meeting that started in three hours.

"Lovi, are you ok in there?" Spain asked through the bathroom door.

"How does it fucking sound like I fe-...oh dammit! Not again."

For the third time that day Romano's stomach emptied.

"Do you need anything Roma?" Spain asked of Romano.

"J-just give me some of that awful tea Yao left behind yesterday…Make it quick…"

"It will take a few minutes," Spain heard a long painful groan. "Ah...I'll make it as fast as possible. Hold on, mi tomate."

Waiting for the tea to warm up Antonio started to write in his journal.

_Wow, I can't believe it's been almost a full two weeks since I wrote in this. I've been so busy with taking care of Roma, I neglected writing in you, my friend. But now I get to make it up to you now while the water boils for the tea. Lets start on the day after we found out the big news. After Lovi kicked me out of the bedroom, I couldn't go to sleep. I wanted to know everything about pregnancies. Let me tell you there a whole bunch of things no guy wants to hear or see. Like I goggled the topic and some pretty neat (and scary) stuff came up. I was having a nice time until that American health channel sight came up. I never knew giving birth was so gross. I hope I have the will power not to throw up or faint if Lovi goes through it. I pray that there's another way the baby can be born. Oh, I'm getting off topic again, so that day started…._

"Hey, Bastard! Wake up! I wanted something to eat." Romano punched Spain in the gut to wake up the poor soul. "Come on, wake up!"

"Lovi, give me five minutes to wake up before I start cooking." The half-asleep Spain answered.

"No time for sleep, I'm hungry!"

"Come on Lovi, I was up all night."

"Don't give me that shit. I was the one up at five in the morning puking his guts out. Now get up and make me breakfast, or do I have to use my special 'wake up Boss Spain move'?" Romano screamed, slashing his hands throughout the air in random motions.

Spain quickly sat up. "No, don't crush my vital regions!" Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Spain smiled at his 'wife.' "Good morning, Lovi. You're happy to see me."

"Don't give me that good morning crap, I said I'm hungry, damn it. It's not like I wasn't throwing up all this morning or anything of the sort or trying to wake your sorry ass up for the past few hours. " Romano knew that he had to repeat what he just said. Spain never heard a word he said while he's half asleep.

"My poor Lovi, I'm sorry I that I was no help. Please let me go make it up to you. I'll make a big nice breakfast. What would you like?"

"I want some pizza. It has to have lots of tomatoes, basil, some of that Belgium chocolate I got for my birthday a couple months ago, with little bits of churros, oh some fish on top. Oh yeah, that sounds really good." Spain gave Romano a disgusted look before the Italian replied, "What? It sounds good to me."

"Yes it does sound good, Lovi. I'll go make some for you right now."

_That wasn't the weirdest thing Lovi made me make for him. Later that day we went for ice cream and he wanted gelato with pickles and red bean whipped cream on the top. These cravings are going to kill me. I know from the website that they could be kicking in soon, but I didn't know it was going to go this fast_. _I hope this ends soon. Just looking at the food he eats makes me want to throw up._ _I'm getting off topic again. I'll just skip the breakfast and move on to getting ready. Lovi was so cute that morning._

"Damn it, Antonio" Romano grumbled as he grabbed his tea Spain was supposed to be making, "Stop writing in that book and get ready! We're going to be late for the meeting! OH AND THANK YOU FOR THE COLD TEA THAT I ASKED FOR AN HOUR AGO!" Romano kicked him in the knee before he walked back to their room to finish getting ready.

"Sorry Lovi, I got sidetracked. It won't happen again."

"Oh I know it won't, because I just spent the last hour moving your shit into the guest room."

Romano was right, all of Spain's clothes were in the guest room. "At least it's not the hard couch anymore." Spain sighed, "You really out did yourself this time, Toni. Way to piss off Lovi today. It's not like he's not suffering with all the new changes going through his body. Oh, you are the worst husband in the world."

Not wanting to upset himself more, Spain finished getting dressed for the meeting. In the room over Spain could hear his wife struggle with something. "What's wrong, Lovi?" The Spaniard smiled at the sight of Romano struggling with zipping up his pants.

"Damn it, they fit last week. Come on I know you can fit!" Romano smiled as the button was fastened.

"Looks like we have to buy some new pants," Spain smiled bigger.

"I do not need any new pants!"

Before Romano could protest anymore, his button on his pants popped off, same with the buttons on his shirt. "Looks like you need more than pants. Katyusha could fix the buttons for the time being. The web said this is the time you're going to start getting bigger and that you're going to need bigger clothes. Lovi, why are you looking at me like that?"

Romano's eyes were full of venom. "Are you saying I'm fat, Spain?" Romano chuckled deeply as his shadow covered Spain's body.

"Wow, Antonio, how did you get that shiner?" Prussia laughed as Spain walked into the world meeting with a black eye.

"Antoine, you look awful." France looked more closely at the bruise. "What did you do to get that?"

"Um… I was sleeping on the couch and hit the coffee table when I woke up this morning." Spain easily told a lie or so he thought.

"Lovino kicked you out of the bed again?" France asked out of concern. "What did you do this time?"

Before Spain could make up another lie, Romano walked in the meeting wearing clothes a little too big for him.

"Ran out of clothes or got to big for your old ones?" Prussia laughed, "You look like a clown!"

"Um… Gilbert, I wouldn't say that," Spain quivered in fear on what Romano would do to his best friend.

"What did you just say?" In a blink of an eye, Romano was all over the Prussian, kicking, punching, and screaming at him. "How dare you call me fat! I swear I'm going to rip off all of your five meters, chop it up, and feed it to your brother's dogs. After that I'm going to take Gilbird and make him into hot wings and force you to eat it!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Prussia punches Romano in face. "I'll take your tomatoes and eat them with wurst and beer. How would you like it if I made turtle soup out of your pets!"

"Lovi, please stop you're going to hurt yourself! And Prussia, how dare you hurt my Lovi!" Spain grabbed Romano as France grabbed Prussia.

"Gilbert, stop this at once! Alfred just let you come back to the world meeting after you tried to have sex with his brother last year." France tried to hold back his angry friend.

"Stupid Lovino started it. He's just mad that he gained weight. Look for yourself." The bad touch trio looked at Romano's slightly round belly after Prussia managed to rip off his shirt during the fight. "See, told ya."

Romano started to turn red, "Stop looking, you perverts!" Luckily for Romano his younger brother walked in to save him, or so he thought.

"Fratello, Spain called this morning and told me that you need some new clothes because the baby is starting to grow." Italy smiled as he gave Romano some maternity clothes he bought for him on the way to the world meeting. "Since we're the same size, I tried them on, but I made sure they were a little bigger just to make sure they fit you. You better get changed before the meeting starts."

Romano looked evilly at the four men staring at him, "Tell anyone else about this and I'm going to go all mafia on your asses...but before I change I want to give you all something."

When the five countries walked into the meeting, all had matching black eyes, excluding Romano who was wearing a big grin on his face and a new suit that fit him right.

Germany sighed as he started the meeting, "Today's meeting is going to run by China. He believes we should talk about sex ed."

"What kind of meeting is this? I woke up at five in the morning just for these topics I already know about!" England complained. "Why not talk about something more important?"

"I think it would be fun, da? I could see all the ways I could become one with America?" Russia wiggled his eyebrows towards America.

"China, look at what you did!" America coughed as he choked on his hamburger.

"Why don't we start by asking why four of the counties have black eyes?" Austria looked at his adopted son's face, while Hungary had her frying pan ready to smack who ever gave Italy his black eye.

"How can you talk about this when there are little countries in the room?" Finland started to push the micro counties out of the room. They started to ask questions, but Finland kept saying 'tell you when you're older.' While Sweden and Denmark turned bright red.

The world started to fall apart until England stole Switzerland's gun and shot at the celling, "Thank you, Switzerland, for letting me use your gun."

"Do that again and there will be no next time." Vash started to clean his gun.

"Anyways this whole meeting is my fault, and I'm going to fix it." Spain started. France, Prussia, and Italy knew that nothing good was going to come out of this. "China just wants to warn the world that Lovi and I are going to be parents."

"What do you mean by that?" most of the world asked.

"Spain, don't you dare," Romano mutter to his husband.

"Well some time ago me and Lovi had sex, so now he's pregnant with my child." The other counties thought it was some kind of joke until Romano snapped and threaten to kill his love of his life. While France, China, Prussia, and Italy kept yelling that Romano was going to hurt his baby.

* * *

**AN: **Well that took longer than I thought sorry about that. Along with babysitting the twins, homework, and my hospital trips (I've been studying pregnancies at hospitals. Like next week I'm going to do an ultra sound test. Cool right?) I had a lot on my plate. Since I have spring break for the rest of this and next week I have lots to time to write more about it. Well the next chapter is going to be fun to write. It's going to tell how countries can have babies. Let me tell you something you're going to laugh you're butts off or be grossed out. Oh another thing if you want anything else to happen in the story just hit me up on a review or PM. Oh I'm not going to take in baby names I already have some in mind. Sorry can't tell you guys yet it's a secret and it's going to stay that way till the birth. I'm so proud I almost wrote 2,000 words on this chapter. Till next time ~frea~


End file.
